


Одна (?) ночь с тобой

by all_decay



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_decay/pseuds/all_decay
Summary: «Я сохраню твою тайну, Барри. Однако взамен одну ночь в месяц ты должен будешь проводить со мной».
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Kudos: 6





	Одна (?) ночь с тобой

— Значит, говоришь, что выяснил, кто этот пацан? — пробасил Рори, почесывая подбородок и подпирая собой стену их нового временного убежища. Стоило признать, в этот раз вполне роскошного, по крайней мере, по скромным меркам самого Мика. — И кто же?

— Пока не могу сказать, — Снарт пожал плечами, просматривая на планшете досье, которое успел собрать на Барри Аллена. И увиденное ему очень нравилось. — У меня есть одно дельце к нашему маленькому герою, если не выгорит, то, обещаю, вы с Лизой узнаете его тайну первыми.

— Что за дело? Что-то прибыльное?

— Не совсем. Скорее оно выгодно лично для меня, — уклончиво ответил Леонард.

— Блять, Снарт, опять твои гейские замашки, что ли? — Мик скривился и, оторвавшись от стены, попытался отобрать планшет у приятеля, однако тот уже успел его заблокировать.

— Спешу напомнить, что мои «гейские замашки» в прошлом не раз приносили нам существенную прибыль.

— Но не в этот раз.

— Нет. Однако мы и без того не окажемся сегодня в накладе, — поспешил успокоить напарника Лен. Однако планшет все же убрал подальше.

— О чем спорим, мальчики? — неожиданно совсем близко прозвучал любопытный голос Лизы, и оба мужчины синхронно вздрогнули. Когда она появилась, никто не заметил.

— Твой брат запал на Флэша, — пожаловался Мик.

Лиза звонко рассмеялась.

— Не удивительно. Пусть я и не видела его лица, однако и так понятно, что этот парень полностью во вкусе моего братишки. Молодой, дерзкий и наверняка смазливый. Правда, Ленни?

Леонард внезапно подавился, и пришлось пару раз стукнуть себя в грудь, чтобы продавить. В общем-то, Лиза попала в самую точку, однако признаваться в этом он не собирался.

— Так, мои дела — это мои дела, и вас, идиотов, они не касаются. Лучше приготовьтесь, нам скоро выходить.

***

Расчет Снарта оказался верным, Флэш действительно пришел, чтобы помешать их планам. Как будто это возможно. Впрочем, Лен все же не ожидал оказаться черт знает где за городом, где кроме деревьев и звезд над головой больше ни черта не было. О, ну и Флэш еще, конечно же.

В реальности парень оказался даже милее чем на фото и видео, и так забавно реагировал на провокации. Совсем еще юный, идеалист, тем интереснее с ним играть.

— Я сохраню твой секрет, Флэш, но… — сделал театральную паузу Снарт. Барри стоял прямо перед ним, и даже при слабом свете луны легко можно было разглядеть смятение и недовольство на его лице. Пацан чувствовал, что проиграл, но пытался принять это с достоинством.

— Что «но»? Чего ты хочешь, Снарт?

— Ничего сверхъестественного, — оскалился Лен, ощущая себя пауком, поймавшим добычу в свои сети. — Просто за мое молчание тебе придется заплатить.

— У меня нет денег, — нахмурился Барри. И Снарт усмехнулся.

— Даже не сомневаюсь. Но ты можешь расплатиться иначе. Всего одну ночь в месяц ты должен будешь проводить со мной. Ничего сложного, правда?

Герой вдруг отшатнулся и начал открывать и закрывать рот, словно рыба, выброшенная на берег. Примерно на такую реакцию Лен и рассчитывал, хотя сам он, например, за такое предложение сначала съездил бы по морде, а уж затем призадумался бы.

— Снарт, ты в своем уме? — запричитал парень. — Больше ничего придумать не мог, что ли? Ночь с тобой? Ты гей?

Не сдержавшись, Леонард рассмеялся.

— Не совсем. В сексе у меня предпочтения те же, что и в воровстве — беру то, что понравилось.

— Ну так давай я украду для тебя что-нибудь. С моими способностями, это проще простого. Что хочешь? Хочешь «Мону Лизу» прямо из Лувра тебе принесу? Или «Розовую звезду», тебе ведь вроде нравятся бриллианты? А скорость любишь? Я так очень. Как насчет Феррари 250 GTO Racer, 1962 года за 52 миллиона, заманчиво?

— Нисколько, Барри. Это только звучит заманчиво, однако сбыть такие известные вещи, даже за четверть стоимости, крайне сложно. И уж поверь, после сегодняшней ночи, в накладе я не останусь, — Леонард блеснул глазами и двусмысленно заулыбался.

— Я ведь помешал вашему налету на фуру! — судя по всему, совсем уж наивным Флэш не был и кое-что понимал.

— Ты молодец, Барри. Ты сделал все ровно так, как и задумывалось — отвлекся на меня. Можешь не беспокоиться, денежки казино теперь в надежных руках.

Барри застонал и словно от усталости опустился прямо на землю. Положив руки на согнутые колени, он посмотрел снизу вверх на Снарта.

— Чувствую себя дураком, — обреченно произнес он. — Преступление не предотвратил, а то и вовсе помог. Да еще и загнал себя в безвыходное положение. Ну вот зачем я тебе?

— Хочу, — коротко ответил Лен. Видеть Флэша таким, сидящим у его ног, почти в отчаянном положении, оказалось довольно приятно. Будь у него хоть на каплю поменьше выдержки, и он взял бы парня силой прямо здесь посреди леса на голой земле. Но вот душа отчего-то требовала романтики. Сомнительная, конечно, романтика, но так и душа тоже не корзинка с фруктами.

Барри тяжело вздохнул:

— Я не гей. Я никогда не был с мужчиной. Не стоит у меня на них.

— Так на всех и не надо. Поверь, я знаю, как сделать тебе хорошо. Одна ночь, Барри, и я обещаю, что сохраню твой секрет и даже, по возможности, буду защищать.

— Полагаю, у меня все равно нет выбора?

— Отчего же? Выбор есть всегда, если ты готов к последствиям.

Флэш долго не отвечал и не сводил свой взгляд с противника, в какой-то момент Лену даже стало неудобно, а затем он подошел ближе, позволяя рассмотреть себя получше. Наконец Барри решился, это было заметно по его выражению лица и тому, как он резко поднялся на ноги.

— Одна ночь не такая уж большая плата за собственную глупость, — немного грустно заговорил он и попытался улыбнуться, но вышло совсем уж кисло. Если он старался тем самым пробудить совесть у Леонарда, то зря старался — ее у него отродясь не было. — Я согласен.

— Чудненько, — на этот раз хищно оскалился Леонард. — Тогда предлагаю скрепить нашу сделку, — и, схватив парня за куртку, грубо прижался к его губам поцелуем. Скорее всего, от неожиданности пацан ответил. — Мм, сладкий, — протянул он, отпустив ошарашенного парня, хотя чтобы сделать это пришлось приложить определенные усилия. Было реально сладко.

— Какого черта ты творишь? Я ведь не душу тебе продаю, — огрызнулся Барри, с трудом сдерживая позыв вытереть рот.

— Кто знает, Барри, кто знает, — Леонард загадочно блеснул глазами и вызывающе облизнул губы. — Жду тебя по этому адресу в субботу в десять вечера, — он протянул парню листок бумаги, сложенный пополам. Флэш тупо на него уставился, не пытаясь прочесть написанное.

— Но суббота уже послезавтра.

— Ага, поэтому у тебя будет достаточно времени, чтобы как следует подготовиться.

***

В субботу к приходу Флэша у Леонарда уже все было готово. А он прям готовился. Приобрел все необходимое, составил план, хотя точно знал, что следовать ему не станет, поскольку герой обычно вел себя непредсказуемо, однако само его составление приносило Лену удовольствие. Поэтому когда в назначенное время Флэш не явился, Леонард усмехнулся и отбросил свой план к чертовой матери.

Барри опоздал на десять минут.

— Прости, — сразу с порога начал он, едва Лен открыл ему дверь, жестом предлагая проходить. — Знаю, что ты сказал прийти в десять, но я никак не мог вырваться из дома, каждый счел своим долгом спросить, куда это я собрался на ночь глядя. Виноват, можешь меня за это наказать.

Прозвучало это настолько дерзко, что Леонард невольно поперхнулся. Ну вот и о каком плане вообще может идти речь?

— Я тебя прощаю, — ухмыльнулся он. — Проходи, обувь можешь не снимать.

А Барри и не пытался даже. Он прошел в комнату, осматриваясь с каким-то нечитаемым выражением на лице. Лен ему не мешал, вместо этого с любопытством его разглядывал, прислонившись плечом к стене. Все же пацан сильно нервничал, хоть и пытался это скрыть за мужской гордостью и дерзостью. И это было чертовски мило.

— Что это за место? — наконец спросил тот.

— Мой дом.

— Серьезно? — Барри вновь окинул взглядом комнату, словно не верил, что здесь вообще кто-то может жить. — Э-э, здесь мило, — выдавил он, попытавшись изобразить вежливую улыбку. Но это было сложно, Лен прекрасно понимал.

Что милого в квартире с обшарпанными стенами, матрасом вместо кровати, а так же столом, похороненным под кипами бумаг? Единственное, что хоть как-то можно было назвать этим словом, был кактус на окне. Да и то Леонард сильно подозревал, что тот искусственный, поскольку поливал он его где-то полгода назад, а он по-прежнему был зеленым и вполне себе цветущим, если так вообще можно сказать по отношению к кактусу. Впрочем, Лена в его жилище все устраивало, поскольку у него еще был мощный комп и холодильник со жратвой на кухне. Для холостяка самое оно.

— Нервничаешь? — вместо этого задал резонный вопрос Леонард. И к его удивлению Барри не стал этого отрицать.

— Ты даже не представляешь как. В какой-то момент я поймал себя на мысли, что всерьез размышляю, позволить тебе рассказать всем кто я, лишь бы не идти. Но как видишь, я все же пришел.

— Ты забавный.

— Это все из-за нервов, — разоткровенничался Барри, при этом заметно расслабляясь. — Обычно я занудный и неинтересный. Поэтому у меня до сих пор нет девушки. А еще я не очень в сексе, так что на многое не рассчитывай.

После таких откровений Лен удивленно захлопал глазами, такого он уж точно не ожидал, а затем громко и весело рассмеялся.

— Ох, Барри, ты прелесть, — отсмеявшись, сказал он, вытирая выступившие на глазах слезы. — Уверен, что не останусь разочарованным, не переживай.

Барри скривился, но комментировать не стал. Вместо этого вновь бросил взгляд на матрас и, кажется, слегка брезгливо поморщился.

— И где это будет? Здесь?

В чем причина недовольства парня Леонард решительно не понимал. Неужели так уж важно само наличие кровати? Его матрас был вполне новым, заправленный чистым бельем. Его всегда все устраивало. Впрочем...

— Не совсем, — покачал он головой и вдруг протянул Флэшу руку. — Пойдем со мной.

Он потянул парня через всю комнату к самому дальнему окну, за которым оказалась пожарная лестница.

— Идем, — повторил он, и первым выбрался наружу. Схватившись за поручни, он начал взбираться наверх. От удивления видно, Барри, не проронив ни слова, выбрался следом. Поднявшись на несколько этажей и оказавшись на крыше, где Леонард в полной мере насладился обалдевшим выражением лица парня, примерно таким, когда нижнюю челюсть пришлось поднимать с пола.

На крыше стояли два шезлонга со свернутыми теплыми пледами, между ними поместился небольшой столик, на котором стояли коробки с пиццей и несколько банок с Кока-колой.

— Но... Я не понимаю, — почему-то шепотом пробормотал Барри, переводя растерянный взгляд с шезлонгов на Снарта и обратно.

— Что именно?

— Ты ведь говорил, что я должен провести ночь с тобой...

— И что не так? — Леонард усмехнулся, играясь, и делая вид, что действительно не понимает. — Мы ведь вместе и скоро уже ночь. Заметь, Барри, это ты подумал о сексе, я ничего подобного не говорил.

— Э-э... Черт! — ругнулся Барри и, похоже, впервые за вечер полностью расслабился. — Ладно, один-ноль. Но это не значит, что так будет всегда?

— Да, — легко согласился Лен. — Вполне возможно, что в следующем месяце я тебя трахну. Или нет, посмотрим. Не люблю загадывать заранее. Расслабься, Барри, прямо сейчас я тебя не съем.

Просто секс Леонарда не интересовал, при желании он мог легко его получить с кем угодно и когда угодно. Флэша же, необъяснимым образом, сначала хотелось привязать к себе, приручить. Чем он и решил заняться этой ночью.

— Присядем? — указал он на своеобразный пикник. Барри кивнул.

— А почему на крыше? — поинтересовался тот, усевшись и прикрыв ноги пледом, все же осень на улице особым теплом не баловала, тем более поздним вечером.

— Сегодня в городе праздник и наш горячо любимый мэр обещал красочный фейерверк, и отсюда на него будет самый лучший вид.

Барри на минуту замолчал. Впрочем, это могло быть из-за того, что он жевал кусок пиццы, который успел достать из коробки.

— Знаешь, Снарт, никогда бы не подумал, что ты романтик.

— Ну, ты многого обо мне не знаешь, — Леонард в очередной раз пожал плечами и последовал примеру Барри, потянувшись за куском пиццы, глядя на то с каким энтузиазмом парень ее уплетает и у самого разыгрался аппетит. — Например, после того как я впервые вышел из колонии, я несколько месяцев проработал в пиццерии, и это был единственный честный заработок в моей жизни.

Лен замолчал, ожидая реакции. Вот только он и сам не понял, с чего вдруг его самого потянуло на откровения. Флэш и здесь умудрился его удивить.

— А я в детстве разносил газеты, — неожиданно признался в ответ Барри. — Джо было трудно одному воспитывать двоих детей, вот я и старался помочь, как мог.

— А я сам воспитывал сестру с шести лет, потому что отцу было на нее глубоко насрать, впрочем, как и ее матери, которая однажды просто укатила в закат с очередным любовником.

— О, это наверняка было непросто. Тебе самому-то сколько тогда было, лет двадцать? — быстро подсчитал Барри, который почти наверняка успел заглянуть в его досье.

— Ну да. Дело было не в возрасте, как и тебе, мне тоже пришлось рано повзрослеть. Основные трудности заключались в том, что я не мог постоянно уделять Лизе внимание, то приходилось скрываться от полиции, а то и мотать очередной срок в тюрьме. Никогда, кстати, там надолго не задерживался.

Скользкая тема, Лен это прекрасно понимал, вряд ли герою города захочется слушать обо всех его преступных похождениях, хотя ему и было что рассказать. Где-то в голове внезапно пронеслась мысль, если Барри однажды сам попросит рассказать что-нибудь о его преступлениях, Леонард в тот же миг сделает ему предложение. Очень дикая мысль, однако покидать его голову она почему-то не собиралась.

— Что ж, откровенность за откровенность, да, — улыбнулся Барри. Было похоже, что эта странная игра ему нравилась. — Я был влюблен в свою названную сестру с одиннадцати лет.

— Был? — переспросил Леонард, многозначительно приподняв бровь.

— Просто я больше не маленький мальчик, однако она никак не может или не хочет этого понять. Наверное, я просто устал. Устал ее ждать, устал ее любить.

— М-м, так значит, твое сердце сейчас свободно?

На этот раз Лен игриво вскинул обе брови и загадочно ухмыльнулся. Барри, глядя на него, едва не подавился газировкой и звонко рассмеялся.

— Боже, Снарт, надеюсь, ты не серьезно сейчас. Учти, ты и так уже пошатнул свой образ крутого гангстера передо мной, устроив этот пикник на крыше.

— Это не страшно. Просто при прощании шепну тебе что-то типа: «Расскажешь об этом кому-нибудь, и ты — труп», и вот, я снова крут и опасен.

На этот раз сдержаться у Барри не вышло, и газировка все-таки полилась у него из носа от смеха. Выглядело это настолько нелепо и мило, что Снарт сам невольно рассмеялся. Однако же ему пришлось подняться, чтобы подать парню салфетки, которые он предусмотрительно принес заранее.

— Начинаю думать, что прийти сюда оказалось не так уж плохой идеей, — с абсолютно серьезным видом сказал Барри, после того как вытер всю колу с лица, честно говоря, это все еще выглядело забавно, чтобы полностью воспринимать всерьез. Но Лен отчего-то не смеялся.

— Я рад. А ты жуй давай, а то пицца скоро совсем остынет, — и да, он слегка чувствовал себя неловко, словно сам себя переиграл. Кто же знал, что раздражающий герой на деле окажется настолько интересным.

Некоторое время они ели молча, и тишину между ними нарушали лишь звуки города, которые гулким эхом доносились до крыши. А вот само молчание между ними нисколько не напрягало, на удивление, им было вполне комфортно рядом друг с другом, словно они знакомы уже тысячу лет и уж точно не являются врагами.

— Знаешь, а об ограблении фуры так никто и не заявил, — внезапно заговорил Барри. Очередная неудобная тема, да и голос у парня оказался невыразительным, чтобы понять, как он к этому относится. Леонард принял непринужденный вид.

— Не удивительно. Кто же заявляет в полицию о краже грязных денег. Тот грузовик, Барри, как и само казино, принадлежит мафии. На самом деле я им даже оказал своего рода услугу, если груз был застрахован, то они получат за него пусть и часть, но зато чистых денег.

— Тогда почему о первом налете сообщили?

— Просто довольно сложно скрыть стрельбу почти в самом центре города, — хмыкнул Лен. Он понял, что парня на самом деле беспокоит вовсе не это. — Барри, я — преступник, и этого не отнять, но это не значит, что со мной не может быть комфортно и весело. Это нормально, что мы разные.

Барри сосредоточено кивнул на его слова, но промолчал, однако его поза вновь стала расслабленной, а лицо приобрело сытый и довольный жизнью вид. Кто знает, что он там себе надумал, но, похоже, что Лен в его мыслях оказался с положительной стороны. Это почему-то радовало.

Леонард взглянул на часы и, улыбнувшись, кивнул в сторону города.

— Сейчас начнется фейерверк, — не успел он договорить, как в небо взлетели первые выстрелы.

— Ох, — выдохнул Барри и, отбросив плед, подскочил к самому краю крыши, благо тот был огорожен перилами. — Ты был прав, вид и правда чудесный.

— Ага.

Однако никакой фейерверк Снарта не интересовал, он с куда большим удовольствием наблюдал за восторженным героем. Темнота, разноцветные отсветы огней и его горящие восторгом глаза делали Флэша очень красивым. В этот самый момент Леонард осознал, что окончательно и бесповоротно пропал.

Он тоже подошел к краю, встав рядом с парнем, однако заставить себя посмотреть в сторону города так и не смог. В конце концов, Барри почувствовал на себе его взгляд.

— Что-то не так? — смутился он, поворачивая голову к Снарту.

— Могу я…? — вместо ответа, попросил Лен и потянулся к парню, который только и успел нервно сглотнуть и кивнуть в знак согласия. Леонард осторожно накрыл его губы своими, сразу же втягивая его в долгий поцелуй, со вкусом колы и пиццы.

Фейерверк давно закончился, а они все никак не могли оторваться друг от друга. Идиллию нарушил сам Снарт, когда попытался забраться прохладной ладонью под рубашку парня.

Барри вздрогнул и отстранился.

— Я... Я согласен, — только и произнес он, в надежде, что Леонард поймет, о чем он. Однако тот покачал головой.

— Можешь идти, Барри. Спасибо за вечер.

— Что? Но ты ведь говорил обо всей ночи в нашей договоренности?

— Тебя это волнует? — голос Лена внезапно похолодел. Расслабился, надумал себе чего-то, а это оказалась просто договоренность. — Все в порядке. Я тебя отпускаю.

— Я... я просто хотел сказать, что мне все понравилось. Это был необычный вечер.

— Я рад, — Лен уже говорил эту фразу, однако в этот раз она прозвучала фальшиво. — Иди, уже поздно. Я свяжусь с тобой в следующем месяце.

Он отвернулся, тем самым показывая, что разговор и их встреча окончены, но все равно еще некоторое время продолжал ощущать сверлящий взгляд где-то в районе лопаток, пока его не обдало резким порывом ветра. Флэш скрылся в своей суперскорости. Оно и к лучшему, теперь у Лена был ровно месяц, чтобы разобраться в том, во что он сам себя втянул.

***

Несмотря на то, что шумихи вокруг украденных денег не поднялось, Леонарду с подельниками все же пришлось покинуть Централ-Сити, дабы на время выпасть из поля зрения полиции, ведь совсем без шума провернуть операцию не удалось.

Говорят, в это время года на Мальдивах особенно хорошо, в первую очередь из-за того, что там нет экстрадиции в США. Туда-то они и направились. Хотя жару Леонард не очень хорошо переносил и предпочитал погоду попрохладнее, однако его предложение скрыться в Канаде было высмеяно и проигнорировано. А поскольку в деньгах они, очевидно, не нуждались, они сняли неплохой особнячок подальше от соседей и просто любопытных глаз, и наслаждались законным ничегонеделанием.

— Ну и как там твое «дельце» поживает? — в какой-то момент спросил у Лена Мик, с ехидной усмешкой на губах, если этот кривой оскал вообще можно было назвать улыбкой.

— Потихоньку, — к общему удивлению, довольно спокойно отреагировал Леонард, обычно на дух не переносящий вмешательство в личную жизнь. Он сам объяснял это тем, что пока не привык к жаре и потому не мог рассуждать здраво.

— Не дает?

Леонард вздохнул и собрал мозги в кучу, понимая, что так просто теперь приятель не отстанет, даже если послать его подальше, ведь он попросту оттуда вернется с пивом и чипсами.

— Дал бы, если бы я захотел. Однако мой план заключается в ином…

— Ты, придурок, влюбился, что ли? — резко перебил его Мик, этим возмутительным предположением. После которого он от души был послан нахер.

Однако где-то в глубине все той же души Леонард признавал правоту слов приятеля, но, тем не менее, решил с этим чувством бороться. И знал для этого один действенный способ: он направился в ближайший бордель, откуда не выходил следующие три дня, пока смазливый пацан полностью не выветрился из его мыслей. И неважно, что процедуру пришлось повторить несколько раз, однако остаток импровизированного отпуска для Снарта прошел без всяких глупых, сопливых мыслей, и в полной гармонии разума и тела.

Вот только его деятельный мозг долго находиться в тупом бездействии не мог, в отличие от того же Рори, который с каждым днем, кажется, деградировал все больше, или Лизы, которая целыми сутками пропадала на вечеринках и в клубах. Поэтому уже спустя пару недель Лен начал задумываться о возвращении в Централ.

Сдуру отправив Флэшу короткое сообщение с датой их следующей встречи, ведь, несмотря на свои мутные чувства, прекращать их договоренность он не собирался, хотя бы из принципа. Знать что герой города у тебя на коротком поводке — приятно.

«Хорошо, — пришло в ответ. — Ты в порядке?»

Простой вопрос, скорее всего не несущий за собой никаких эмоций, однако стоило Лену представить, как пацан произносит эту фразу, глядя на него своими огромными зелеными глазищами, и он провел еще парочку ночей все в том же публичном доме.

***

На этот раз в назначенный вечер Флэш явился без опозданий, зато какой-то задумчивый и молчаливый. Он без слов уселся на единственный стул в квартире и робко посматривал на Леонарда, который с головой зарылся в какие-то схемы, планы и расчеты и вступать в разговор тоже не особо стремился.

— Леонард? — через некоторое время Барри не выдержал тишины.

— М-м?

— Все нормально? Просто я здесь уже полчаса, а ты на меня даже ни разу не взглянул.

Хмыкнув, Лен отложил бумаги, все равно ничего нового он в них не увидит, а вот продолжать игнорировать парня — не выход. Пора уже смириться, что терапия не помогла, и едва Барри стоило переступить порог его дома, как в душе что-то с силой ёкнуло, и его вновь повело.

— Сегодня ты отправишься со мной на дело, — даже не попытавшись ответить на заданный вопрос, произнес Леонард. Главное теперь не терять инициативу.

— Чего? — пацан растерянно захлопал ресницами.

— Не переживай, будешь делать то, что я скажу, и никто ни о чем не узнает. Будет весело.

— Ну да, ну да. Слушай, если нужно что-то украсть, только скажи что, и я тут же принесу это. Я, конечно, не в восторге от идеи стать преступником, но времени и сил это займет гораздо меньше. А остаток ночи можем провести за просмотром Нетфликса, это тоже весело.

— Если бы все было так просто, то я уже бы сидел перед телеком с бутылкой пива, — фыркнул Лен. В общем-то, предложение парня казалось резонным, однако не говорить же ему, что он на самом деле хочет узнать его поближе, что вряд ли возможно просто сидя на диване, тем более что и дивана-то никакого у него нет. — Некоторое время назад мне поступил интересный заказ и мне нужен напарник для его выполнения.

А вот объяснить толком Барри ему не дал, некрасиво перебив:

— Так, погоди-ка. Во-первых, где тогда Рори и твоя сестра? А во-вторых, ты берешь заказы?!

— Что ж, для начала, в город я вернулся один. Где Мик я в душе не знаю, мы друзья, но трекер я на него не вешал. А Лиза решила задержать на солнечных Мальдивах подольше. А работать с незнакомцами я не люблю. Что касаемо второго вопроса, то да, иногда беру, если тема заказа мне интересна и оплата стоящая. Все, удовлетворил любопытство? — Лен хмыкнул, а Барри как-то по-новому уставившись на него, кивнул. — Тогда я, пожалуй, поделюсь с тобой подробностями.

— Ты, конечно же, знаешь Башню Централа, — пусть Леонард и не спрашивал, но Барри на всякий случай кивнул. — На 56-ом этаже находится главный офис фирмы… впрочем, ее название не столь важно. Недавно эта фирма подписала важный и очень выгодный контракт, содержание которого хранится в секрете. Наша задача пробраться в офис главы фирмы, найти контракт и сделать копию для моего заказчика. Вопросы?

— Да дофига, — бодренько отозвался Флэш, как видно, быстро смирившись с неизбежным. Вот только Леонард продолжить ему не дал.

— Чудненько. Можешь задать их после того как мы приступим к делу.

Слушать возражения Леонард не стал, хотя Барри и попытался что-то там пискнуть, вместо этого он вытащил из-под стола объёмную сумку и запихнул в нее несколько бумаг со стола.

— Ты можешь нас перенести как можно ближе к Башне? — попросил он. И о чем довольно скоро пожалел, потому что во второй раз переносить суперскорость оказалось ничуть не легче. Пришлось призвать всю силу воли, чтобы не начать блевать прямо за мусорными бачками в переулке, куда их перенес Флэш.

Зато место было выбрано идеально: переулок выходил прямо к входу для персонала Башни.

— И как мы попадаем внутрь? — вот Барри и начал задавать свои вопросы, при этом рассматривая темно-серую громадину высотой более семидесяти этажей. Что ж самое время.

— Достаточно просто, я все подготовил заранее, — спокойно ответил Леонард, вытаскивая из сумки пару свертков и один передавая Барри. — Надевай это. — И сам последовал своим словам. Развернув сверток, в котором оказался стандартный комбинезон фирмы по ремонту оборудования, в карманах даже инструменты некоторые торчали. А еще была кепка и защитные очки. — Охрана предупреждена заранее, что на 52-ой этаж были вызваны ремонтники, нас пропустят.

— Почему на 52-ой?

— Там на этаже сейчас реконструкция идет, нередко работают и по ночам, так что наше появление никого не удивит.

— А как?..

— По лестнице, ножками, — усмехнулся Лен, даже не дослушав очередной вопрос. — Идем, объясню подробно, как только окажемся внутри, не будем терять время.

Леонард не врал, что подготовил все заранее. Конечно, будь у него немного больше времени и он смог бы придумать план получше, но что есть с тем им и придется работать.

В здание их пропустили без лишних вопросов, стоило только показать охранникам за стойкой свои удостоверения, разумеется, поддельные, зато подделанные качественно, есть у Снарта один знакомый профи в таких делах. Ночью лифты в здании отключены в целях безопасности, однако охранник своим ключом отправил их на указанный этаж, после чего лифт должен был вновь спуститься вниз, так как по плану работы проводились до утра.

На этаж поднимались молча, никто из них не знал, пишут ли камеры в лифтах звук, но на всякий случай предпочли свои планы не обсуждать. 52-ой встретил их тишиной, похоже, что на этаже кроме них больше никого не было, однако идти и проверять это никто не собирался. Леонард потянул Барри за собой, в сторону выхода на пожарную лестницу, расположение которой он узнал заранее по планам здания.

— Здесь можем говорить свободно, — заговорил Снарт, едва они вышли на лестничную площадку.

— Может ты мне, наконец, объяснишь весь свой план? — нахмурился Барри, ему надоело оставаться в неведении. — И почему бы мне просто не воспользоваться спидфорсом и принести тебе нужные бумажки?

— Потому что в этом случае те милые охранники внизу сразу об этом узнают и могут попытаться больно по нам стрелять, а я не особый любитель новых отверстий в своем теле, — почему-то Лену было сложно сдержать сарказм. Возможно, этим он пытался скрыть свое никуда не исчезнувшее влечение к Флэшу. — Понимаешь, после твоего появления в городе, а затем и разных плохих парней вроде тебя, многие крупные фирмы предпочли себя обезопасить и навесили кучу разных сигналок и датчиков. Поэтому предпочту не рисковать.

— Тогда вообще не понимаю, зачем я тебе здесь, ты вполне и один мог бы справиться.

— Ну, ты должен понимать, что один ремонтник на весь этаж выглядит подозрительно, а еще мне нужна твоя помощь, чтобы открыть двери. Видишь, — он подошел к двери, ведущей назад на этаж, и нажал на ручку, но та не поддалась, — здесь хитрый запорный механизм, двери с этой стороны не открываются, кроме как по сигналу тревоги. И если бы я не поставил заглушку, назад на этаж мы бы уже не попали.

— А…

Перебить себя Леонард не позволил.

— Не перебивай. Давай поднимемся на 55-ый и уже оттуда будем пробираться на этаж выше.

Барри все еще ничего не понимал, но предпочел довериться Снарту и безропотно пошел следом. К его удивлению, под довольное хмыканье мужчины, дверь на этаж легко открылась.

— Позаботился об этом днем, когда понял, что напрямую на 56-ой не подняться, — объяснил он. — Слишком уж там людно было, чтобы попытаться оставить дверь открытой.

— Слушай, а что насчет камер? — с легкой паникой в голове, как когда ты забываешь о чем-то важном и затем резко вспоминаешь, поинтересовался Барри, хватая Лена за руки, когда тот собрался зайти на этаж.

— А что с ними? Я разве не сказал? — Барри покачал головой. — Я не просто так дал тебе эти очки, они бликуют на камерах и не дадут нашим лицам записаться. Да и насчет охранников можешь не беспокоиться, уверяю, как только мы зашли в лифт они тут же про нас забыли. Сегодня финал Суперкубка, полагаю, его трансляция их сейчас занимает гораздо больше, чем наши перемещения.

Пацан с заметным облегчением выдохнул и больше вопросов не задавал. Леонард вел себя вполне уверенно, а его вмешательство их только тормозило.

55-ый этаж их встретил уже знакомой тишиной. Но на этот раз Снарт повел их куда-то вглубь этажа, ловко ориентируясь в неожиданно появляющихся поворотах. Но все же ругнулся, когда пропустил нужную им дверь, и им пришлось возвращаться. Нужная дверь оказалась мужским туалетом.

— Так, а теперь мы, собственно, подошли к тому, ради чего я взял тебя с собой. Смотри, — Леонард вытащил из сумки бумаги, которые оказались подробным планом здания, — вот здесь между этажами находится вентиляция и по ней можно забраться наверх. Мне там не пролезть, а вот ты довольно субтильный. В общем, это то, что от тебя и требуется: подняться наверх, пройти по этажу и открыть мне дверь, все остальное я сделаю сам.

Барри молчал, разглядывая план здания. Не начал возмущаться — уже хорошо.

— Ладно, я сделаю это, — на этот раз голос парня звучал слегка возбужденно. — Подъем вроде не выглядит особо сложным.

Сложнее было подсадить парня в одной из кабинок так, чтобы он дотянулся до панелей потолка, за которыми скрывалась вентиляция.

— Я буду ждать тебя на площадке за дверью. Удачи, Барри, — мягко улыбнулся парню Леонард, прежде чем тот неловко скрылся в узком проеме.

Ждать пришлось недолго, может около пятнадцати минут, ну да Флэш ведь не Джон Макклейн. Дверь резко распахнулась, и перед Снартом предстал чумазый, но чрезвычайно довольный собой парень.

— Все тихо, — отрапортовал он. — Только в одном из офисов все еще горит свет, но я проверил и человек там крепко спит, но на всякий случай лучше не шуметь.

— Ты молодец, Барри, — улыбнулся ему Лен, и пацан так засиял, что внезапно захотелось потрепать его по волосам, как щенка, которого тот порой сильно напоминал.

Нужные им документы находились в сейфе в офисе главы фирмы, который к счастью находился не так далеко от пожарного выхода. Правда, им все же пришлось пройти мимо офиса, где за стеклянной перегородкой сидя за столом, сладко посапывал молодой парень, кем-то заботливо накрытый пиджаком. Оставалось надеяться, что этот кто-то не где-то поблизости. Свет настольной лампы явно парню мешал, и он недовольно морщился во сне, можно было попытаться прокрасться и выключить ее, однако так рисковать они не решились.

Офис главного оказался шикарным, достаточно большим и, к сожалению, тоже находился за стеклянной перегородкой. Дверь была открыта. Леонард на несколько секунд задержался на пороге, однако никаких сирен или еще каких сюрпризов не последовало, и он спокойно прошел внутрь. Сейф, к явному разочарованию Барри, не был спрятан за какой-нибудь картиной, а просто стоял на полке во встроенном шкафу.

— В жизни далеко не все как в кино показывают, — усмехнулся Лен, заметив поскучневшее лицо парня.

Совсем уж он его разочаровал, когда не стал пользоваться всеми этими крутыми киношными девайсами для вскрытия сейфов, а вскрыл его простыми отмычками меньше чем за минуту.

— Что хоть за контракт? — поинтересовался Барри, которому было скучно просто стоять рядом, пока Леонард искал нужный документ.

— Это юридическая фирма, наверняка подписали важного клиента, а вот кого именно меня и наняли узнать.

— И это так важно?

— Ну, в каждой сфере деятельности свои интриги. Кто-то платит, чтобы выведать информацию у конкурентов, а кто-то, — на этом момент Леонард присвистнул, когда обнаружил искомый документ и прочитал имена участников, — представляет интересы одной стремительно развивающейся космической программы.

Барри тоже тихонечко присвистнул.

— Тогда не удивительно, зачем понадобилось прятать его в сейф.

Разложив бумаги на столе и сделав несколько снимков, Снарт вернул все на место, причем в том же порядке, и вновь запер сейф.

— Что ж, дело сделано, пора сваливать, — улыбаясь и потирая руки, сказал Леонард. После чего опять началось время вопросов от Флэша.

— И каким образом? Лифты не работают. Предлагаешь идти вниз пешком или будем утра дожидаться?

— Нет, просто спуститься мы не можем, иначе выйдем прямо к посту охраны, а лишние вопросы нам ни к чему. Да и ждать утра нам явно нет резона, чем дальше мы будем отсюда, тем лучше, — Леонард улыбнулся и вдруг хлопнул парня по спине. — Не переживай, дядя Леонард обо всем позаботился. Надеюсь, ты высоты не боишься?

— Не-е-ет, — напряженно протянул Барри, заранее готовясь к чему-то, что ему точно не понравится.

— Ну и отлично. Значит, сейчас снова спускаемся на 52-ой этаж, где для нас была оставлена монтажная платформа, пришлось, правда, немало за это заплатить. В общем, на ней мы и спустимся.

— Звучит опасно, — опасения Барри не были напрасны. — Может, рискнем и я просто нас отсюда перенесу?

— Нет, — твердо ответил Снарт. — Мы не знаем, к каким последствиям это может привести, — и затем немного смягчился: — Все будет хорошо, я буду рядом.

На 52-ом этаже по-прежнему было темно и тихо, а еще довольно грязно и пыльно, что явно не было им на руку, поскольку они оставляли четкие следы на полу. Впрочем, их вмешательство все равно будет обнаружено, поэтому решили оставить все как есть. Платформа и в самом деле находилась прямо за окном, которое по плану здания не открывалось, однако Леонард и это учел, достав из сумки алмазный резак.

Ветер с громким воем ворвался в помещение и едва не свалил с ног. Леонарду сначала пришлось отцеплять от себя Барри, который явно в тот момент переосмысливал свою боязнь высоты, а уже затем бросить сумку на платформу и спустится самому следом. Из-за непрекращающегося ветра стоять было сложно, пришлось одной рукой покрепче сжать поручень, а вторую протянуть застывшему в проеме парню.

— Давай же, Барри, я рядом.

Непонятно дошел ли до него голос Снарта, однако он весь подобрался и начал спускаться, вот только из-за резкого порыва ветра, сдуло кепку с его головы и, потянувшись за ней, он оступился и полетел вниз с высоты более чем 260 метров, однако Леонард оказался быстрее. Он подхватил парня и крепко прижал к себе, убедившись сначала, что тот уверенно стоит на ногах.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он, хотя ответ и так прекрасно видел. Барри мелко дрожал и еле слышно всхлипывал. Страшно, Леонарду и самому было страшно. Поэтому он, стараясь не выпускать парня из объятий, нашел пульт управления, и платформа начала медленный спуск вниз.

Помаленьку Барри начал успокаиваться, однако Лен продолжать держать его в кольце своих рук. Было довольно темно и в слабом свете луны бледное лицо парня казалось совсем мертвенным. Тогда Леонард, не отдавая себе отчета, нашел его губы своими и втянул его в медленный и чувственный поцелуй. Он не был рассчитан на страсть или секс, только чтобы поддержать и успокоить.

— Спасибо, — прошептал Барри, утыкаясь лицом в ложбинку между шеей и плечом мужчины, после того как поцелуй закончился. Леонард все же не выдержал и запустил пальцы в его волосы, легонько их перебирая и поглаживая.

— Я никогда тебя не отпущу.

Пусть фраза и относилась лишь к моменту с падением, однако они оба хотели верить, что за ней стоит нечто большее.

Спустя несколько долгих минут платформа, наконец, опустилась на землю. К этому моменту они оба уже были собраны и неловко переминались с ноги на ногу, не зная как теперь продолжать общение.

— Подбросить тебя домой? — неловко спросил Барри, стараясь лишний раз не смотреть на мужчину.

— Было бы неплохо, — кивнул Леонард, и он тоже пока не понимал, что ему делать. Как его резко закрутило в вихре скорости, и в следующее мгновение он уже переводил дух в собственной гостиной.

— Благодарю, — удалось выдавить ему. И это почему-то развеселило Флэша. И его смех постепенного передался и Леонарду, разряжая напряженную обстановку.

— Прости, в следующий раз я постараюсь быть помягче при переносе.

Леонард только кивнул, о чем сразу же пожалел, поскольку его вдруг замутило.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что в качестве преступника может быть так интересно и захватывающе. Не думал, что скажу это, но спасибо, что взял меня с собой, — восторженно затараторил Барри и сделал шаг вперед, однако Снарт отстранился.

— У меня тут был определенный расчет, но да, мне тоже было весело, — он улыбнулся. — А сейчас, думаю, тебе пора. У меня еще есть некоторые дела на сегодня.

— О, конечно, просто я подумал… А впрочем, не важно, — кажется парень расстроился. — Я тогда пойду. Доброй ночи.

И он уже был у двери, когда неожиданно, даже для самого себя, Лен его задержал. Он знал, что потом пожалеет об этом, но чувствовал, что сейчас это необходимо.

— То, что я сказал тогда тебе на платформе, не было влиянием момента.

— Я запомню, — отозвался Флэш и резко скрылся в спидфорсе.

Хмыкнув, Леонард еще пару минут задумчиво разглядывал закрытую дверь, а затем потянулся за телефоном, ему нужно было поскорее закончить с работой, чтобы просто лечь спать, он очень устал.

***

Наутро Леонарда разбудил телефонный звонок. Прорычав нечто нецензурное, он перекатился на другой бок и накрылся подушкой, отчего трель звонка стало только чётче. Однако Лен не сдавался и пытался вернуться в сон, как не сдавался и неведомый звонивший, чтоб ему провалиться.

На четвертый входящий Леонард не выдержал. Нашарив на тумбочке смартфон и наугад ткнув в экран, он наконец принял вызов, на секунду обрадовавшись, что мерзкая трель исчезла. Стоило бы наверное сменить мелодию звонка.

— Да! — рявкнул он в трубку.

— Что «да»? — голос на той стороне был очень знакомым и совсем не дружелюбным. — Какого хрена, Снарт?

— Это я должен тебя спрашивать, Барри, — фыркнул Леонард в ответ, спросонья он совершенно не понимал, что опять сделал не так. — Какого хрена ты названиваешь мне с утра пораньше?

— Сейчас почти полдень!

— Ну а я что сказал? Сегодня до половины пятого меня ни для кого нет. Я лег часа три назад.

Барри почему-то притих, хотя его сопение в динамике было прекрасно слышно. Приятное, кстати, Леонард даже вновь под него задремывать начал.

— А почему до половины пятого? — вдруг робко спросил Флэш, и Лену вновь пришлось проснуться.

— Мне так хочется. Так ты чего хотел-то, Барри?

— А, да. Что это за перевод, Снарт? Какого хрена мне на счет упали 10 тысяч долларов?

— Если быть точным, то 9 999, — ухмыльнулся Леонард, но тут же перестал, осознав, что парень его все равно не видит. — Так налоговая не сможет отследить перевод.

— И?

— И это твоя часть оплаты за проделанную работу. Ты их честно заработал, насколько это возможно.

В динамике вновь повисла тишина. А затем Барри что-то неразборчиво хрюкнул.

— Даже не знаю, что сказать.

— Ничего не говори, — устало пробурчал Лен, он все еще сильно хотел спать. — Распоряжайся деньгами как душе угодно, они твои по праву. И дай мне уже поспать.

— Приятных снов, Лен.

Связь прервалась прежде, чем до Леонарда дошло, что пацан впервые назвал его по имени. Это было приятно. С этой мыслью и довольной улыбкой на губах он вскоре снова заснул.

***

К искренней радости Леонарда следующая встреча с Флэшем случилась намного раньше назначенного срока. И мало того Барри сам пришел к нему за помощью. Это очень льстило и подкупало. Правда, до тех пор, пока он не узнал, что именно от него требовалось.

Он сразу понял, что этот нелепый план принадлежал самому парню, потому что будь рядом хоть кто-то с мозгами, то сразу бы забраковали идею, особенно в моменте, когда нужно просить помощи у разыскиваемого преступника. У Леонарда мозги, разумеется, были, однако почти полностью отсутствовала совесть.

— Ладно, Барри, уговорил, я помогу вам с перевозкой. Моя цена тебе уже известна.

— Ночь с тобой?

— Именно.

В общем-то, Снарт не соврал, и с перевозкой преступников он действительно помог, а то, что не все доехали до места назначения, ну это его вина, да. Флэш, конечно, был очень недоволен, зато Лен обзавелся парочкой должников и не дал парню совершить огромную ошибку.

— А ты сам не понимаешь? — задал вопрос Лен, когда Барри поинтересовался, зачем он сорвал операцию. И судя по пустому взгляду, тот реально не понимал. — Барри, ты хотел запереть этих людей как зверей в клетках, где-то в Богом забытом месте. Да, они преступники, но все же люди.

— Они причинили много вреда, — буркнул все еще несогласный Флэш.

— Как и я. По твоей логике мое место рядом с ними на том острове. Ты действительно этого хочешь? — Леонард с замиранием сердца ждал ответ на свой вопрос, но герой все молчал, глядя при этом куда-то себе под ноги, а затем неуверенно помотал головой. Снарт улыбнулся, похоже, его стратегия приручения вполне действенная, хотя думать о том, что работала она в обе стороны, он решительно не хотел. — Я так и думал. Небольшой совет на будущее: в любом своем плане, даже самом идеальном, в первую очередь думай о последствиях.

Барри недовольно поморщился, но Леонард подумал, что виноваты в этом не его слова, а тот выстрел из криопушки, которым он остановил героя.

— Удачи, Флэш. Как закончишь с этим, — он описал рукой круг в воздухе, имея в виду ситуацию в целом, — приходи.

***

Барри явился к нему на порог несколько дней спустя и выглядел он совершенно разбитым. Леонард не знал всех подробностей его дел, однако ему хватило и того, что он видел накануне: как его ограбление было прервано немыслимой чертовщиной, и как герой бежал в небо, чтобы все это прекратить. Он с самого начала понимал, что этот пацан необычный, но именно в тот момент окончательно осознал, насколько он невероятен и определенно должен принадлежать ему. Не потому, что просто хочется иметь такую диковинку, а потому что просто глядя на него хочется стать чуточку лучше.

— Выглядишь кошмарно, — пристально оглядев парня, констатировал Снарт. Черные от усталости глаза, запавшие щеки и мертвенная бледность — не самый подходящий образ для свидания. — Мог бы и не приходить сегодня, я видел что произошло.

Барри резко потряс головой.

— Нет, я хотел... хотел прийти. Это странно, но рядом с тобой мне почему-то спокойнее.

Сердце Лена сделало кульбит и забилось быстрее. Боже мой, ему сорок лет, а он радуется как дитя такой мелочи. Скрыв смущение за кашлем, он посторонился, давая Барри пройти.

— Сегодня без сюрпризов, извини. Не ждал тебя так скоро.

— Ничего, это даже к лучшему, хватит с меня сюрпризов, — такая злость и ненависть послышались в его словах, что Леонард сразу уяснил, что с расспросами лучше не приставать. Вместо этого он сел на матрас, все еще заменяющий ему кровать, где, в общем-то, и находился до прихода парня, и похлопал по свободному месту рядом.

— Давай падай сюда. Вижу, что ты сегодня не самый лучший собеседник, поэтому как насчет пива, чипсов и боевичка прямиком из 90-х?

— По-моему, идея отличная, — парень отчего-то сразу повеселел и расцвел, словно тот тяжкий груз на его не столь широких плечах стал на несколько фунтов легче.

Для начала они долго препирались, невольно влезая в древний спор кто же круче Сталлоне или Шварценеггер, и почему Ван Дам круче Сигала, хотя оба признавали, что «В осаде 2» очень даже неплох. И, в конце концов, пришли к общему мнению, что Брюс Уиллис — самый топ, и сели в очередной раз пересматривать Крепкого орешка.

В самом начале фильме им обоим было слегка неловко, подобная близость была между ними впервые, ни на крыше в их первую ночь, ни тогда на платформе они, казалось, не были полностью наедине, вокруг всегда был город. Сейчас же вместе в небольшой квартирке Снарта сидя на одном матрасе они ощущали друг друга как нельзя сильнее. Даже если у Леонарда и были какие-то фривольные мысли насчет парня в его постели, он держал их глубоко в себе, прекрасно понимая, что сейчас он нужен исключительно как друг, что было гораздо важнее. Что думал Барри, Лен, разумеется, знать не мог, зато часто ловил на себе его изучающие, томные взгляды.

Когда с притиранием друг к другу было покончено, фильм выступил на первый план. За давностью лет многие детали уже забылись: что-то теперь виделось глупым и наивным, что-то откровенно бредовым. А о чем-то они вновь начинали жарко спорить, и в ход шли взаимные оскорбления, от «Да что ты понимаешь, щенок, когда этот фильм снимали тебя еще в планах не было!» и до «Ты бы к доктору сходил, старичок, у тебя походу маразм начался!», а когда аргументы заканчивались они просто начинали швырять друг в друга чипсами. Им было легко вместе и весело, причем настолько, что в какой-то момент в очередном приступе хохота Барри слетел с матраса на пол, утянув Снарта за собой.

Тогда-то героя и прорвало.

Нависнув над парнем, Леонард прекрасно видел этот момент, когда ощутив рядом сильное, надежное тело, Барри потянулся к нему, лицо его исказилось гримасой отчаяния и боли, а на глазах выступили слезы. То, что он сдерживал в себе с самого прихода, а то и намного раньше, наконец нашло выход. Леонард ахнул, он не был хорош в утешениях и обычно старался тактично уйти, но прямо сейчас оставить этого парня одного, его никто и ничто не смогло бы заставить. Он обхватил Барри, перетягивая вновь на матрас, и уложил его головой на подушку, а сам устроился рядом, потому что отпустить его не мог. Барри всхлипывал, уткнувшись лицом ему в грудь, а Лен неловко гладил его спине и что-то бессвязно бормотал.

— Все наладится, вот увидишь. Ты молодец, Барри. Я знаю, как сильно ты старался, — почему-то после этого всхлипывания усилились, и Барри сильнее вцепился в Леонарда. — Тише, тише, мой хороший. Я здесь, я рядом. Все хорошо.

Постепенно парень в его объятиях начал успокаиваться, но Леонард по-прежнему крепко прижимал его к себе. Пока Барри не поднял на него свое заплаканное лицо, и решительно прижался к его губам своими, надавливая и глубоко целуя. Удивившись такому напору, Лен замер, но страсть стремительно передавалась ему, и он с таким же пылом ответил на поцелуй, позволив парню в нем вести.

Прервал Барри поцелуй столь же резко, как и начал, и вновь спрятал лицо на груди Леонарда.

— Я так устал, Лен, так устал, — совсем тихо прошептал он с таким надрывом в голосе, что в очерствевшей душонке Леонарда что-то с грохотом перевернулось, навсегда все в ней меняя. Он без сомнений был влюблен. И, пожалуй, впервые в жизни был этому рад.

— Тогда поспи, малыш, отдохни. А я просто побуду рядом.

Совсем скоро Барри уже крепко спал, доверчиво прижимаясь к мужчине. А Леонард еще долго не мог уснуть, размышляя что же ему теперь со всем этим делать, но, так и не придя ни к какому стоящему решению, он тоже заснул. И это был самый лучший сон за долгие годы.

А когда он проснулся утром, Барри уже не было рядом.

***

Леонард хмыкнул, пожалуй, так даже лучше, он совершенно не понимал эти неловкие утренние разговоры и мог ненароком ляпнуть что-нибудь не то. Судя по всему, Флэш размышлял подобным образом.

На часах было самое начало восьмого, и Лен перевернулся на другой бок, намереваясь еще поспать, поскольку так рано никогда не вставал, наоборот, чаще всего он в это время только ложился. Все тело неприятно затекло, поскольку спал в неудобной позе, так как не привык во сне держать кого-то в объятиях, да еще и заснули они оба в одежде, отчего было вдвойне некомфортно.

Скинув с себя рубашку и джинсы, он с удовольствием потянулся и лег ровно посередине кровати, как привык обычно. И сразу же понял, что Барри ушел совсем недавно, поскольку его сторона матраса ещё была теплой. Леонард провел по ней рукой, словно пытался сохранить это тепло, и уткнулся лицом в подушку, которая тоже по-прежнему хранила чужой запах. Память услужливо подкинула несколько картин, как идеально стройное и крепкое тело парня доверчиво прижималось к нему, горячее дыхание опаляло шею и грудь, а запах свежести и цветочного шампуня полностью забивали обоняние.

Леонард ощутил, что начал возбуждаться и ничего не мог с этим поделать. Да и не хотел. Он покрепче прижал к себе подушку, все еще хранящую чужой фантомный образ, и медленно скользнул рукой вниз по животу, ненадолго застыв возле резинки боксеров, под тонкой тканью которых становилось все теснее и горячее. На самом деле он не дрочил уже очень давно. Особой потребности в этом в его возрасте уже возникало, в ином случае он мог просто с кем-то потрахаться. Но не в этом случае. Желание было слишком велико, и он решительно засунул руку в трусы.

Член отозвался на прикосновение тем, что полностью стал твердым, и на головке выступила капля смазки, которую Леонард осторожно размазал по стволу. Для удобства он стянул резинку трусов под яйца, и пришлось плюнуть себе на ладонь, потому что никакой другой смазки поблизости не наблюдалось.

Светлая кожа, родинки на лице, длинные пальцы, которые невероятно ощущались бы на теле. Вместо своих рук он представлял руки Барри на своем члене, теплые и мягкие, и хватка сильная, уверенная, именно так, да...

Связных мыслей в голове все меньше, когда-то поставленные рамки с ограничениями полностью слетели, и ладонь все более удобно скользит по влажному от слюны и предэякулята члену. Он прижимает к лицу подушку, чтобы не стонать в голос и глухо мычит, цепляя зубами наволочку и глотая никак не исчезающий чужой аромат. Вскидывает бедра, толкаясь хаотично, ещё немного, он почти...

Леонард стонет, весь содрогается, в мысли врывается образ знакомых зеленых глаз с поволокой и мерещится томное «Ле-е-ен» над самым ухом, и его накрывает ослепляющим оргазмом.

Где-то на периферии сознания пронеслась мысль, что он только что дрочил на героя города, однако заснул он прежде, чем успел за нее зацепиться.

***

Перестать думать о Флэше у Леонарда никак не получалось. Он уже не одну сотню раз проклял тот день, когда решил, что поиграть с героем будет забавно. По-хорошему нужно было оттрахать парня еще в их первое свидание, можно было прямо на той самой крыше под звуки фейерверка, и сейчас он бы не мучился от неуместных чувств и постоянного стояка, которой уже с трудом спадал от обычной дрочки.

Однако он даже не предполагал насколько все запущено, пока не пошел на новое дело, к которому его шантажом склонил «любимый» папочка. Мысли об неугомонном пацане, а также нежелание участвовать в чужом ограблении, заставили его сделать ошибку, которая в итоге привела его за решетку, а его отца на тот свет, куда этому ублюдку и дорога.

Вначале он ощутил облегчение, поскольку реалии тюрьмы не особо располагали к романтическим мыслям. И какое-то время это работало. Какая уж тут любовь, когда тебе 24/7 приходилось выживать в этом обезьяннике, — а с его послужным списком ему светил только особо строгий режим, — и думать, как бы не сдохнуть.

Леонард едва ли мог признаться в этом самому себе, но такая игра на выживание его вполне устраивала. Пока к нему на свидание внезапно не заявился Барри Аллен.

— Зачем ты здесь, Барри? — устало спросил Снарт. Чувства, едва притихшие, вновь разгорелись, стоило только увидеть на лице этого пацана его фирменную яркую улыбку.

— Ты надолго пропал, я начал беспокоиться, — невозмутимо ответил тот, словно не делал своим признанием бурю в душе мужчине лишь сильнее. Леонард был уверен, что он совершенно не осознавал, какое влияние на него оказывал.

— Я в порядке.

— Ты в тюрьме.

— Я заметил.

Поняв, что пытаться что-то доказать Леонарду бесполезно, Барри тяжело вздохнул и выдохнул. И так три раза.

— Я слышал о твоем отце. Почему ты не попросил о помощи?

— Не хотел, — пожал плечами Лен. — Мой отец — только мое дело. И он получил то, что уже давно заслуживал. Вообще, хотелось бы более публичную казнь, желательно на электрическом стуле, но, к сожалению, в нашем штате смертная казнь не применяется.

Вспоминать о событиях приведших его за решетку всё ещё было непросто: горько и радостно одновременно. А еще он чувствовал себя свободным. Впервые за сорок лет. Видно Барри заметил его смятение, эмоции он почти не умел скрывать, и неловкость и любопытство отчетливо читались на его лице.

— Возможно, однажды ты мне расскажешь о нем, — тактично не стал расспрашивать он. — Ты в порядке? — с нажимом произнес он и с таким неподдельным переживанием в голосе, что как-то отшутиться у Леонарда не вышло.

— Да, теперь да.

На губах парня мелькнула нежная улыбка, и Снарту безумно захотелось ее сцеловать. Как же раздражало это стекло между ними и дурацкая телефонная трубка. Строгий режим, чтоб его. Хорошо хоть вообще свидания разрешили, пусть и не слишком длинные, так что времени на любезности у них оставалось совсем немного.

— Почему ты ушел тем утром? — без предисловий, сразу в лоб заявил он. Барри слегка опешил.

— А ты расстроился? — отвечать на этот вызов, Лен не посчитал нужным. — Это был будний день, Леонард, и в отличие от тебя, у меня есть работа, на которую мне приходится ходить, желательно не опаздывая. — Барри вдруг замялся. — Из-за моей... слабости тогда, мы так и не посмотрели третью часть Орешка, а она самая лучшая.

— Не могу не согласиться. И как мы это исправим? — Леонард поддержал правила игры.

— Ну, если у тебя в камере не стоит телевизор с проигрывателем, то нам придется поискать другое место для просмотра, желательно без решеток на окнах и железных кроватей, я даже согласен на простой матрас.

Леонард захлебнулся. Кто бы мог подумать, что Флэш станет так открыто с ним флиртовать. Это казалось до безумия странным, даже невероятным, поскольку что-то, что началось с банального шантажа, вдруг превратилось во что-то настоящее. И это при том, что они открыто договаривались об этом в тюрьме, где Снарт находился, да, в общем-то, за дело.

— И тебя совсем не волнует что я — преступник? — он боялся услышать ответ на свой вопрос, но должен был его задать, пока все не стало слишком серьезно.

— Разумеется волнует, — и не подумал смягчить ответ Барри. — Однако я видел тебя настоящего. Видел, какой ты на самом деле добрый и ласковый. И как мне с тобой хорошо.

— Я не смогу стать героем как ты, Барри.

— И не надо. Не нужно ломать себя. Давай просто попробуем.

Ответить Леонард не успел, когда сзади раздался громкий и беспрекословный голос охранника, оповещающий о том, что время свидания закончилось и пора возвращаться в камеру. Это, кстати, мгновенно вернуло обоих в реальность. Попробовать это, конечно, замечательно, но чтобы это стало реально, для начала Лену стоило сбросить с себя тюремные оковы. Однако побег, к сожалению, в этом случае мало подходил, поскольку пристальное внимание полиции уж точно не поспособствует развитию отношений.

— Увидимся, Барри, — успел сказать в трубку Леонард и подмигнуть, прежде чем охранники его увели.

Каковым же было его удивление, когда спустя буквально пару недель пришел приказ о его освобождении с формулировкой, что дело отдано на пересмотр и все обвинения против него сняты.

***

Барри пришел в тот же вечер, когда Леонард вышел из тюрьмы. Если у него еще оставались сомнения в причастности парня к его освобождению, то они тут же испарились.

— Привет, Лен, — смущенно пробубнил Барри, переминаясь с ноги на ногу на пороге. Он выглядел таким радостным, таким красивым, что Лен не сдержался: рванув парня на себя, он впился в его губы жадным, грубым поцелуем. Машинально захлопнув дверь, он потянул Барри за собой, двигаясь ближе к постели.

— Оу, попридержи коней, Лен, — усмехнулся герой, когда Леонард уронил его на матрас, выбивая дух и разрывая поцелуй. — Я тоже соскучился, но нам ведь теперь некуда торопиться.

— Нет, — резко отреагировал Снарт, вновь набрасываясь на парня с поцелуями, которые больше походили на укусы. — Ты, Барри, тогда в тюрьме говорил о моей хорошей стороне, — все же пришлось прерваться, чтобы объясниться. — Однако это лишь неполная часть меня. У меня есть и темная сторона, с которой тебе пришла пора познакомиться.

Он стянул куртку Барри к локтям, сковывая его руки похлеще наручников. Вылизывая, выцеловывая его шею, оставляя на ней покрасневшие участки кожи. Барри начал постанывать, извиваться, то отстраняясь, то, наоборот, стараясь прижаться посильнее — судорожно сглатывал, когда Леонард неожиданно с силой кусал, и вновь стонал, откидывая голову, подставляясь под губы, островатые зубы и горячий язык. Леонард на секунду отстранился и задрал футболку парня до самого подбородка, открывая чудесный вид на стройное тело, которое столько раз держал в своих объятиях, не имея возможности по-настоящему прикоснуться. Проведя ладонью по груди, вниз по животу к самому паху, где уже отчетливо просматривался набухший бугорок, он неожиданно зарычал.

— Черт, Барри, оттолкни меня, хочешь, ударь, но заставь меня остановиться. Сам я не могу.

Парень, было, дернулся в своих путах, но, испугавшись, что он реально может вырваться и убежать, Леонард вновь накрыл его губы своими, целуя жестко, неумолимо, заставляя подчиниться и обо всем забыть. Руки его, оглаживая чужое тело, опустились вниз, ловко расстегивая ширинку и цепляя пальцами белье. Барри тихо заскулил, когда Лен крепко обхватил его член, медленно потирая головку, а затем зажмурился и подался вперед, не зная, как реагировать на ласку и удовольствие. Вдруг Леонард резко остановился.

Не обращая внимания на полные обиды и непонимания глаза, он стянул джинсы парня вместе с бельем и слегка надавил на бедра, заставляя посильнее раскрыться. Открывшаяся откровенная картина захватывала дух: беспомощный, с искусанными в кровь губами, с задранной футболкой и стоячим членом — Леонард думал, что сойдет с ума от собственного возбуждения.

Остатков его самообладания хватило лишь на то, чтобы хоть как-то подготовить парня, чтобы не порвать, и кое-как приспустить собственные джинсы.

Вошел он одним махом до самых яиц. Перед глазами тут же потемнело от удовольствия, и он уже не слышал, как закричал от боли Барри и попытался вырваться, но ощущая блаженство, Леонард держал его так крепко за бедра, что наверняка оставлял синяки. Что-то дикое, первобытное поселилось внутри него и стремилось вырваться с каждым толчком, с каждым ударом внутри этого горячего тела. Когда подкатившая волна удовольствия вот-вот должна была выплеснуться мощным оргазмом, Леонард впился в губы Барри поцелуем.

После сокрушительного оргазма, он совершенно без сил рухнул на парня, перед глазами все по-прежнему расплывалось, и он не мог видеть выражения его лица, и признаться, не хотел, боялся увидеть там разочарование или даже ненависть. Как вдруг его тело крепко обхватили чужие руки, стискивая в объятиях. Тогда Лен смог найти в себе силы и приподняться, чтобы нежную улыбку, а ещё до него дошло, что руки парня свободны, а между их тел неприятно влажно и липко, и явно не только от пота.

— Если это вся твоя темная сторона, то не переживай, я с ней справлюсь, — уже ухмыляясь произнес Барри, и, обхватив ладонями лицо Снарта, прикоснулся к его губам своими.

— Прости, я не должен был принуждать тебя, — Леонард шептал, признаваться ему было сложно.

Барри отчего-то рассмеялся.

— Ну да, это произошло весьма неожиданно, но какое принуждение, о чем ты? Я согласен был стать твоим еще на первом свидании, если ты помнишь.

— Ты сводишь меня с ума, — простонал Леонард, не зная как реагировать на все это. — Бери на себя ответственность.

Вновь мягко рассмеявшись, Барри посильнее прижал к себе мужчину и вдруг резко подмял его под себя, перехватывая инициативу и, как ему было велено, полностью забирая всю ответственность.

***

Спустя несколько часов — еще один секс и короткий сон, они все же добрались до третьего «Крепкого Орешка», по-прежнему оставаясь нежиться в постели.

— Может, чего-нибудь пожевать закажем? — тихо спросил Барри, лежа на плече Леонарда и что-то задумчиво вырисовывая пальцами на его груди.

— Можно, — тут же отозвался Лен, потому что идея была реально здравой. После пары месяцев за решеткой те немногие продукты в его холодильнике пришли в полную негодность. — Что хочешь?

— Та пицца, что мы ели на крыше, была вполне ничего.

— Флайер с номером пиццерии на холодильнике, у них вроде есть доставка в ночное время.

Приподняв голову и оценив расстояние до кухни, Барри тут же опустил ее обратно, разочарованно выдохнув.

— Не так уж сильно я голоден.

Леонард закатил глаза.

— Лежи уже, сейчас папочка Леонард все устроит, — на что Барри громко фыркнул и затрясся от смеха, спрятавшись под одеялом.

Пицца приехала к моменту, когда Джон Макклейн и Зевс Карвер разминировали бомбу в парке. Оба настолько увлеклись, что не сразу среагировали на звонок, а затем еще Лен бегал по квартире искал бумажник, а Барри заставлял его хотя бы немного прикрыться, поскольку встречать курьера полностью обнаженным было неуместно.

— Кстати, я так и не сказал тебе спасибо, за то что вытащил меня, — заговорил Лен, когда с первым голодом было покончено, а фильм уже не захватывал с прежней силой.

— Не за что. Я и для себя тоже старался, — довольно разулыбался Барри.

— Как тебе это удалось?

— Это моя работа, вообще-то, — он пожал плечами. Скосив взгляд на коробку со второй пиццей, словно примеряясь, поместится ли, он сам себе кивнул и решительно к ней потянулся. — Я криминалист, не забыл? — через мгновение прочавкал он. — Порылся в твоем деле, перепроверил кое-какие улики, показания свидетелей, и смог доказать, что к преступлению тебя склонили шантажом, и ты такая же жертва.

— Любопытно. А что насчет остальных моих преступлений? У полиции досье на меня на пару томов будет, наверное.

— На три, вообще-то, — Барри задумчиво почесал подбородок. — Но можешь не переживать на их счет. Для полиции, ФБР, ЦРУ и Интерпола — кстати, насчет последних двух мне жутко любопытно — тебя больше не существует. Вся информация о тебе как в письменном, так и в электронном виде удалена, официально ты — обычный безработный, зато вполне законопослушный.

Леонард несколько минут молчал, переваривая услышанное, пока Барри доедал и переваривал вторую пиццу. А этот пацан умел удивлять. Внезапно, стало дико интересно, что его еще ждало в будущем, если они плотно продолжат общение.

— Флэш стал преступником? — усмехнулся Лен.

— С кем поведешься... — Барри развел руками, и кусочек сыра с пиццы сорвался и полетел прямо на чистую постель. Всего на долю секунды он словно расплылся в воздухе, но стоило лишь моргнуть, как вот он с довольным видом уплетает остатки второй пиццы. Постель осталась все такой же чистой.

— Думаю, мне стоит сказать тебе спасибо, — хмыкнул Лен, поскольку все еще не знал, как относиться к этому поступку.

— Ну, мне ведь еще спать здесь.

— Я не об этом. Хотя ты тот еще поросенок — постель ты может и успел спасти, зато глянь на свою футболку, — кивнул он на грудь парня, на которой пестрели пятна от соуса. Барри оттянул футболку и лишь покачал головой, буркнув: «Все равно скоро снимать». — Спасибо за то, что ты сделал для меня.

— Не хочу, чтобы тебя вновь у меня забрали, не факт, что в следующий раз мне удастся тебя вытащить.

Леонард застал пораженный.

— Знаешь, Барри, похоже, я и правда тебя люблю, — внезапно признался он, настолько впечатлившись эмоциями, что нахлынули на него после слов парня.

Зато глаза Барри радостно заблестели и, потянувшись вперед, он легко поцеловал Снарта, а затем и вовсе перебрался к нему на колени, закинув руки ему на плечи.

— Конечно, любишь, ведь я просто замечательный, и тебе со мной очень повезло.

Леонард закатил глаза, он-то был уверен, что еще намучается с этим пацаном и не раз укорит себя за то, что впутался в эти самые отношения, однако это все равно навсегда останется самым лучшим его решением. Поэтому он тепло рассмеялся, и, обхватив парня за бедра, опустил его спиной на матрас. Новый страстный поцелуй, заставил их обоих забыть про фильм, который никто так и не поставил на паузу, про остывшую пиццу и про то, что за окном вот-вот наступит новый день.


End file.
